


Criminal Minds: Project Infiltrate

by welcome2myparade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the BAU is called into L.A., they are brought forth a case unlike any other. Along the way, they meet one of the FBI's greatest assets, a woman named Elizabeth "Lizbeth" Strassey", and Morgan and Reid find themselves both attracted to the Detective Morrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Minds: Project Infiltrate

"Good morning, my warriors of men. And women." Garcia said in a bright tone. She faltered. "It's a sick one." The team watched her with frowns on their faces as she clicked the remote and a picture of a tall blonde woman with bright smile on appeared. Two more women, both smiling and both brunettes, appeared after her and then a dark skinned man with an afro and a scar over his eye appeared.

"This is Molly Johnson, Alexis Montague, Victoria Jones and Robbie J of Los Angeles. She clicked the button again. "Police found them in three different alleys across the city two nights ago. Molly was near downtown, the other two woman in the uptown region and Robbie was down in the dumps."

"They all look very different from each other." Spencer frowned.

"They are." Garcia admitted. "Molly is 22 years old, lives with her boyfriend and two dogs and she's an accountant. Victoria and Alexis are both in college and sorority sisters. Their fathers fund their expenses along with the many, many boyfriends they gather. Robbie J is one of the main pimps in L.A. He's got most of the girls you'll see."

Garcia clicked remote again and the victims appeared on the screen, this time in alleyways with lacerations to their feet and wrists, a bullet to the chest, forehead and abdomen, and their toenails and fingernails ripped clean off.

"This was very closed off." Reid commented.

"They were tied to their wrists and feet, toenails and fingernails ripped off and then shot three times...but no bruises or anything to show being beat?" Emily leaned back in her chair, looking honestly confused. It was strange. Usually an unsub would like to beat his or her victims before dumping them somewhere.

"Alright." Hotch said decisively. "J.J, call the station in L.A, tell them we're on our way. Wheels up in thirty." With that, he ended the meeting and stood up, probably to grab his clothes.

It was time to catch another serial killer.


End file.
